Mirror Image: Even stronger then shizuo, More cunning then Izaya
by Meki Katoka
Summary: There were double created from Ikebukuro's most feared people. Genes, animalistic trait all fused into two new creatures. Shintaro and Izuna will show there "Older Brothers" what they are made of or do they simply want to be human like the others.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone I wanted to do something that has been itching my brain .I has created my own alternates for Izaya_** **and Shi** ** _zuo and hopes everything goes well. Ill shed only one tear I'm sorry QwO_**

 ** _Shizuo: Complete your other stories first meki w_**

 ** _Me: nahh shizaya-kun I wanna do this all the other stories are on hiatus.^^;_**

 ** _Izaya: but I was ready for shizaya smut in ice shattered QwQ_**

 ** _Me: I never said there would be smut w_**

 ** _*traps them in a room – have fun izzy-chan OwO_**

 ** _Shinra: meki-san does not own drrr or any of the characters accept her OCS ./)ouo(\_**

 _ **Celty**_ _ **: / please read and review/ ^o w o^**_

 **General POV**

Earth shattering crashes of lightning touched down breaking the eerie silence of underground Tokyo. Underneath Tokyo was a whole another place another world of sorts; all created by one maniacal man that was fired from yagiri pharmaceuticals. To why he was fired would be because of the theft of precious DNA of two monsters that reside in Ikebukuro. After five years of constant research and failed experiments he finally completed his goal, the experiment that he called " The Project".

"Ha Ha Ha the experiment is complete after all the failures my precious creations are complete. The DNA from yagiri pharmaceuticals were the real deal and with the animal DNA I have created the ultimate hybrids in the history of mankind" The sinister being cackled to him looking at the two Giant tubs that held two life forms one of which was awake.

 **Shintaro's POV**

My eyes opened slowly . What was this place and why am I here . I don't know …where am I who am i. I looked around until I saw an older man . I blinked and tried to move but I couldn't all I could do is look at the man . "Your awake project 01 welcome to your new home " what is this man . "And please call me father I am the one who gave your life so obey me " I don't understand but I know that I must listen to the one called father.

 ** _Izuna's POV_**

I felt light but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and looked around trying to figure out what was this place and who am I . My eyes caught a glimpse of another tube and a man in front of him . "Ahhh now project 02 is awake how beautiful I guess it is time to release you from your restraints." This man he heard him earlier his name is father and I am to obey him .

 **General' POV**

The scientist pressed several keys and buttons on a control panels. The water that held the two dissipated and they fell to the floor starting to move and stand on their own. The various wires that clung to their bodies fell off . "Now are you ready to know your task . " they both nodded something snapped within them when the scientist pulled out a button and pressed it . " But before that I must allow you both to dress " they both nodded and were handed military like black and white uniforms with masks. "Activate Xeon 0102 " their eyes glowed "indicator 01 active " "indicator 02 active awaiting orders" "your objective is to destroy yagiri pharmaceuticals. " "Accepted downloading location to the gps I have programmed into your brains.. Now my creations go fourth and destroy them all" he laughed loudly while both experiments left on their mission.

Meki: sooooo whatcha guys think for my starter huh

Shintaro: nice to meet you all I'm 01

Izuna: hello I'm 02 it's a pleasure

Meki: my precious boys are better than the originals.

Shizuo: WHAT BUT MEKI

Izaya: you lied and said you loved us

Meki: I do love all of you but shin and izu are my children I do not own you ok

*Ignores their crying-

Izuna and Shintaro: Please review ~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys its chapter two hope you enjoy it my alts are coming together art designs are welcomed I have them shirtless with half wolf masks on and they boy have red eyes .

Xxx0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0xx0x00xx00x0xx0x0x0x0x00xx0x0

Normal.P.O.V

Ikebukuro is a business and stimulation area of Tokyo and the biggest city in Toshima-ku. It is likewise home to numerous myths and also the scandalous "color gangs" that battle for region in Ikebukuro. Kidnappings happen frequently and are regularly dedicated by Yagiri Pharmaceuticals to use in human investigations. Ikebukuro has numerous peculiar individuals, for example, the power house, Shizuo Heiwajima, and the underground specialist, Shinra Kishitani, who lives with the headless rider Celty Sturluson, and the reigning parasite known as Izaya Orihara the Informant. A group known as the "Dollars" as of late appeared in Ikebukuro, and has developed to a gigantic size. The headless rider is a myth around a lady without a head that rides a cruiser that makes no solid and has no front lamp, and that she can make items appear out of obscurity. Another myth has additionally emerged, referred to just as the Slasher. A substantial occurrence including the Slasher as of late happened in Ikebukuro, and has created much strife between the Yellow Scarves who as of late recovered their pioneer. It appears that another posse war might soon start, this time including the Dollars, the Yellow Scarves, and the armed force of the Slasher. That is Ikebukuro in a nutshell, but now the new arrivals will make everything that has happen thus far seem like a fight between toddlers.

Shintaro's POV

It was Midnight Both Izuna and I were running at speeds that no true human could reach, and we were at the destination that was programmed into our internal GPS. Izuna was sending a message to Father telling him we have arrived at our location. "002 start operation yagiri meltdown. Scanning location seventy-four human targets at location. Seventy-fifth known as yagiri is not on sight elimination in the near future after further information to be acquired." After looking at the building running several other scans Izuna prepared for the assault.

Izuna's POV

I went over several roots of entry through my database and found two possible entries. "01 I have found two entries that intersect in the center of the building northeast entrance and the southwest entrance are both ventilation systems." Shintaro nodded "I'm taking the Northeast ventilation system entrance. " we went our separate ways into the building. As I got closer to the entrance there were dogs patrolling the lot? I like dogs even though I know little about them, but I share there DNA. Yes 01 and I both share animalistic DNA along with our predecessors Orihara and Heiwajima. All of our senses or power or a product of human-animal cross genetic engineering. That is what I gathered from the data implanted within me and what I will go by.

Once at the entrance the guard dogs sniffed me out and surrounded me the alpha I would presume stepped before me and sniffed me. I did nothing to provoke them and the alpha continued his investigation. I was releasing the pheromone for female dogs that caused the alpha to grumble then bark causing the others to opt away to their original positions. I think he told them I was a fellow dog, few good things too I was not in for a canine battle royal. Minutes later the alpha left me are and I entered the vent I crawled until I found the optimal position to start the strike. I pressed the earpiece and spoke."01 I am in position."

Shintaro's POV

After separating from Izuna I headed for my point. I smelled the scent Izuna set off and chuckled inwardly. "He could have chosen male." I shook my head and stopped in front of an open area. I sniffed the air and looked at the ground. "Carbon, gunpowder, par grease, there are mines under the ground" I stayed low and looked around noting several cameras. I then closed my eyes and started to sniff once more taking in each location of the traps."27 mines" I smirked and jumped to each location free of the mines. Once at the vent I broke the bars and slid inside crawling to the position I was going to start from. "01 I'm in position" oh Izuna must be ready."02 I hear you loud and clear begin the operation now" "roger".

Normal.P.O.V

The mission began both boys broke through the ducts and landed inside the building. Izuna started by looking at the map of the area and began to place the explosives. Shintaro started his assault slaughtering every person that he came in contact with. Security moved in but was taken care of quickly. Shintaro didn't know why but killing these people was hurting his chest but he was doing his job …following orders. On the other hand Izuna didn't care; humans were weak to him after developing this train of thought as he heard the distant gags and screams of terror. He believes humans did not deserve the luxury of life, they were feeble creatures to his understanding and easy to dispose of. But he knew there were somethings he could not go against like father who was also a human. After what seemed like hours the two met up once more. "01 are they all disposed of" "confirmed several humans escaping the security has been annihilated time to proceed with the destruction of the building." "Affirmative activating explosives now. Let's get ou-ugh" Izuna fell forward with a needle sticking in his neck. "What happened 0-ahh" Shintaro was next to collapsed on the ground. Shintaro slowly looked up at the person before them but all he could see was a gas mask. "such troublesome children " the masked man had his men carry the boys from the building and took them away . little did the hybrids know that their mission would change their lives.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0000000000000000000000x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0

Shintaro: why am I so scary

Izuna: I like humans people ;-;

Me: hahahahahaahaha sorry cuties

Shigen: I'm HERE PEOPLE

Shintaro: please review~

Izuna : Ja Ne minna~~


End file.
